


We did it in Paris!

by TheDiamondMaiden



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris (City), Romance, Slice of Life, Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDiamondMaiden/pseuds/TheDiamondMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's sudden phone call to Xiumin left the latter alarmed,leading him to travel almost halfway across the globe to his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We did it in Paris!

**Author's Note:**

> Genre- fluff,romance,sliceoflife  
> Pairing-Xiuhan  
> Rating-None  
> I was craving to write a sweet fluffy Xiuhan fic. So here it is! And before you guys say anything lemme tell you,there is a ton load of grammatical mistakes. Please ignore them and carry on reading. I've edited as much as I can but still am not satisfied. A huge shout out to MelanieMarsh,madaboutkpop and Congratulations_Boi and Exodious,people who keep me sane in this crazy Kpop world.  
> The story is based on my ideas,please do not plagiarize

Luhan walked down the perpetually empty neighbourhood  of Clichy in central Paris. It was nearly 6 in the morning,yet the sun refused to shine down upon it's residents, normally most of the Parisians would be happily soaking up in the warmth of June. However contradicting the usual weather,the skies remained cloudy throughout the week and news reporter had emphatically stated,"Il pleuvra".

Luhan's sneakers hardly made a noise as he trudged along the pavement,shivering slightly as a draft of chilly wind whistled by his ears. Although he had a jacket on,it was clearly not enough and his little ball of fluff shall surely make disapproving noises if he catches him in such a condition. The said individual must be fast asleep under fluffy blankets stolen from Luhan's side of the bed as the room heater would do it's job of keeping the poor darling warm.

Luhan had spent his childhood mostly in Paris and Birmingham(his studies required him to do so),this was followed up by an impromptu trip to China where he had ended up meeting the love of his life. The latter had a couple of months on him but this did not stop the French-Chinese boy from being the bigger spoon in bed and cuddling the small frame against his chest. His name was Xiumin and he was certainly a half blood just like Luhan himself. The smaller male considered himself to be two fourth helpings of kimchi and the rest made up of chili oil which made Luhan laugh out loud while exclaiming "Mignonne!". Of course it was spontaneous and had left the fluffy human blinking adorably half in confusion and half in awe.

 

 

Nearly four years have passed since they had first met and the duo have spilled secrets to one another,had fights and had laughed together. It was not the first time when Xiumin was visiting Luhan in France, but this was the first time he was visiting him in this new place since he moved out of his previous alcove apartment due to incessant nagging of his parents, Wu Xie and Claudia Beauchene. Both of them were celebrated curators of several art galleries across France .

Luhan punched in the security code at the entrance of his new apartment. The glass door swung upon and he hurried inside making sure that the glass door locked after him. The goosebumps prickling his skin was soothed under the optimal temperature inside the building premises. He walked up the stairs leading to his apartment door on 2nd floor and punched in the code,a combination of his and Xiumin's birth dates(Xiumin had no idea about it).

 

 

He hurried inside and dropped the paper bag containing freshly baked goods on the dining table, however a slight movement caught his eyes. Looking across the living area into his bedroom he caught sight of a small figure in an overly loose t-shirt was perched at the edge of the mattress in a sleepy stupor with his back towards him,he was obviously gazing out towards the balcony. Xiumin's raven black hair was mussed ,making it stick in all directions. Luhan smiled to himself ,a warm fuzzy feeling filling his chest at the adorable picture of his sleepy lover. So he ripped off his jacket and tip toed towards the unsuspecting man. He had no intention to surprise him so Luhan crept over the mattress which sank under his weight,this made Xiumin tilt his head slightly and he sighed out blissfully when he felt toned arms wrapping around his torso. Luhan nuzzled into the crook of the smaller's neck while wrapping hands around his small frame protectively as if to keep him warm.

"Tu es si jolie",whispered Luhan making the latter squirm as his breath tickled his neck. Still sleepy Xiumin nonetheless turned his head to mush his face softly into the other's fluffy hair while dropping a kiss to the younger's temple.

"mm...where were you?"he asked sleepily and covered the other's interlocked arms over his belly with his smaller ones. "Bakery,"answered luhan while keeping his lips pouted over the other's chubby cheek for some time making Xiumin giggle. Luhan felt faint at the sight.

Luhan simply gawked at the other's perky backside while the other hummed away at the kitchen swaying his shoulders adorably to Indila that played in the background.Xiumin loved to cook breakfast for themselves as long as he stayed with them,this morning he decided to stick to fried pork and coffee to go along with the sweet baked stuff that Luhan had bought early in the morning. Make no mistake,Xiumin was wearing cotton shorts under an oversized shirt that belonged to his lover,Luhan loved seeing him in his clothes out of bed whether they got intimate the previous night or not."So territorial,"Claudia had quipped cheekily,causing her son to whine out,"Mama!".

Luhan had simply no inhibitions when it came to showering his affection to the other something that made his friends both tease and grin at him at the same time,especially Simon. A fellow African-Belgian who highly approved of his partner. He stated this one fine morning while they and Luhan's then flatmate Abel were having breakfast in the neighbourhood cafe.

"You guys are not exactly like a married couple,"he had quipped while Abe laughed,"they are like an artiste and his muse. There is something incredibly tensed up about you two that keeps on building,like a stretched wire, until the dam breaks and the water gushes out in full force."

"So glad to receive your feedback asshole,"Luhan had retorted smiling while the other two continued to chuckle noisily.

 

Breakfast was a silent affair with Xiumin entangling his bare legs with the taller.As soon as the smaller had cleared away the dishes (ignore Luhan's protests from the background),Xiumin walked into the living area and saw Luhan sprawled out over the sofa typing away on his phone. Tentatively,he walked over to him to sit in the small space next to the younger but Luhan widened his legs as an invitation to perch on top of him. Xiumin smiled and plopped down on his built chest,nuzzling his face against the sturdy wall that makes him feel so small yet secure.

Luhan had initially suggested him that they should travel to a couple of countries now that their studies are finally over and Xiumin has saved up considerably to fund himself. Xiumin was still not sure as to where was this actually coming from,sure,Luhan was the the very personification of spontaneity but it was on another level of strange. They had simply no prior discussions regarding this and it was simply Luhan whining endlessly over the phone that had led Xiumin to end up in Mairie de Clichy.

What was really going on in his head?

Later that evening,Xiumin and Luhan had strolled down down the Pont Neuf. Luhan's backpack was heavy with the second hand novels that Xiumin insisted on buying from a Bouquiniste at a cheaper-than-usual rate at Pont Marie,Luhan was his regular customer after all. Xiumin was gripping Luhan's arm while resting his head against his shoulder lightly. It was nearly sunset and the sandstone structure seemed to glow under it's fading light. There was an indescribable feeling blooming inside Xiumin's chest that left a permanent blush dusting the apple of his cheeks. It was love of course but it was something else as well,he could not pinpoint it. The same feeling had gathered inside his chest leaving him feeling as fuzzy and mushy and a molten puddle of goo when Luhan had twirled him around at the airport after his arrival. It had left him pouting his pink lips lovingly to accept kisses littered across his face when they sat down at a bench,"Why,why Luhan?",he had laughed in between the kisses as Luhan hugged him and murmured things to him in french which made no sense to him,of course.

The feeling continued to grow every single day during his stay as Luhan had directed an intense gaze at his face while they were sipping coffee in the balcony while the rest of the city was drenched in rain.

Luhan was very much like monsoon,like the smell of petrichor,it numbed your senses yet it was not capable of being bottled. "And you are like the autumn,"Luhan had smiled when Xiumin expressed his idea about him,"such mellowness,such softness yet not gaudy like the spring. You have a quiet elegance about you",he stated simply while tucking a lock of raven hair behind his ears making him blush.

Xiumin was lost in his thoughts while Luhan gazed into the distance,the clamour of the city now settling into a steady hum as the sun dipped down further. He looked at the shorter male next to him and intertwined his hands with the smaller ones,effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Too busy there?"Luhan asked jokingly,knocking Xiumin's head with his knuckles softly.

Xiumin did not reply but ducked his head down shyly and wrapped his arms around Luhan's timidly.

The younger male gulped and looked straight ahead and said in a rather expressionless voice,"do you have a wish Xiumin? You can throw a coin into the river to see if it comes true."

"I do,"murmured Xiumin looking up at his lover's face enraptured,"do you want to-"

"Here,"Luhan placed a coin on Xiumin's hand turning him towards the river and instructed him,"close your eyes and make a wish Minnie."

So Xiumin did.

And when he turned back he was faced with a nervous pair of doe eyes. The feeling returned in full force, it was nearly throbbing onto his throat.

"Xiuminnie,"husked Luhan and Xiumin gasped out loud. He then realised that the feeling was that of anticipation...for something.

"Veux-tu m'épouser?" Luhan whispered. Xiumin's chest was heaving with an unnamed emotion,he did not know french enough to understand what he said but oh God his eyes,his eyes gave away everything.

"Luhan I-"

Something glinted in the periphery of his eyes and Xiumin looked down to see a platinum ring in the cup of Luhan's palms together.

Xiumin became teary and there was ray of sunlight that fell at the same exact moment lighting up Luhan's face as he smiled that beautiful beautiful smile. 

The smaller threw his arms around the taller's neck sobbing,"yes,yes a thousand times yes." Several couples wolf whistled and clapped while passers by smiled.

 

_Will you marry me?_

**Author's Note:**

> Meanings:-  
> Tu es si jolie-you are so pretty  
> Mignonne-cute  
> Excuse my french. My knowledge is pretty basic sooooo....yeah.  
> Part of this fic is taken from my own visit to Paris,which is in my opinion,truly,one of the prettiest and most romantic city in the world.  
> So yeah...enjoy!


End file.
